


Carousel

by Assasymphonie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe too and Seteth, Before timeskip, Byleth is just barely mentioned, Canon Compliant, Dedue is here for emotional support lmao, M/M, Slice of Life, as well as Caspar, i tried okay, medieval carousel, medieval stuff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: One of these farms, however, was fairly big than the others and it was the perfect spot Byleth found for a new -but really old- tradition.A joust with horses.





	Carousel

The outside of Garren Mach is a beautiful and green countryside, someone may say, full of nature, farms and animals of all sorts. One of these farms, however, was fairly big than the others and it was the perfect spot Byleth found for a new -but really old- tradition.  
A joust with horses.  
Nothing new for the nobles, that's for sure. But the younger ones and the more humbles, in the crisp morning of a late winter, flood with laughs and cheerfulness in that particular farm. For the occasion a big oval was carved into the dirt the night before, sorrounded by stands where the students can sit and enjoy the rides as well as everyone else. Those stands, however, are full of the three houses' colours and it's only natural to sit behind their respective banner. The first row is the crowdest of them all, with basically all the girls -except Edelgarde- gathered against the hedge while most of the boys are lingering behind, not respecting the houses' order whatsover. It was only natural to see Caspar and Ashe bickering on something, maybe a bet, or Linhardt already asleep near professor Byleth -who is, by the way, too much invested in what the girls are fussering about.

Felix is one of the few boys who are sitting adamantly in the first row, tapping his fingers against the rails so hard that no one wanted to sit next to him. Almost.  
"Oi Felix, ya know that not everything is eternal and sooner or later you'll break that poor metal thing?" Claude's voices is all mirt and no bite at all, since he's sitting with his feet propped on the metal, arms under his head and a grin on his lips. Seeing him and Felix shoulder by shoulder is strange by any means, leaving beside seeing them in a competition like that.  
"It's not of your business, Riegan." Felix barks, crossing arms and staring at Hilda maybe, who's screaming the names of the contestant. Gross, he might thinks. "What about shut Hilda's mouth for once? She's screaming her lungs off and no one is on the field yet."  
Claude is about to say something, his dark brows furrowing a bit -he doesn't like when someone who isn't him scolds his fellows members, even if he's right-, but the sheer sound of a single trumphet interrupted his lips. 

In the oval field, decorated with a range of flowers and ribbons resembling the houses' colours, show the two contestant. No one else wanted to compete earing who was already signed, and maybe they were right.  
Dimitri, on the right half, is like a statue. Adamant in his dark grey armour with silver inlays all over the chest piece and the greaves, long black leather gloves way past his elbows and a long blue cloack resting on the back of the black horse, he's looking a lot like a prince. Maybe a little too much, with Dedue on his side, a long spear without metal. That thing, almost two metres long, is black too with a silver handle. Someone from the girls lets a squeak but is Claude, with a whistle audible up to the monastery, the most loud of them all.  
He's leaning to the metal bat now, an huge smile on his lips and his eyes fixated on Dimitri... which is not reacting as a prince, with all that blushing and rattling on the saddle and no intentions of address that behaviour. He's cute in a way, definitely for Claude tho, with much of Felix's distaste. But his scold is just a matter of seconds.  
On the left half is standing Sylvain on a white mount, looking more like a knight than everything else. His -really shining- armour is a light grey colour, with muted blue geometric inlays on the shoulders, with no cape on his back to hide the broadness of his shoulders and the slight mullet of red hair. He's not winking, with the grey and blue spear already in his right hand, but he wears a stern and serious expression in his -cruelly- beautiful face that makes Felix wants to puke.  
To puke a lot, since in the istant Sylvain spotted Felix, a giant smile appears on the knight's face. Perfect.

"... It seems that I'm not the only one wh-" Claude begins, eyeing Felix and Sylvain without missing a second of Dimitri on his damn horse, but a growl cuts him off.  
"Not a word Riegan or I swear I will break your neck." Felix is unhappy as he can be, his face a giant frown and his muscles stiff with rage- rage towards Claude who's an idiot with too much brain, towards Sylvain who's too much beautiful for his tastes, towards himself for being such a loser- until he hears a voice. Be damned.  
"Felix!! Cheer for me!"  
Almost every single person, including Byleth, is staring at them now and Felix just wants to dig himself a hole and die here. But no, he prefers to scold and flip Sylvain off with his eyes. Thank to the Goddess, Seteth is standing now, annoucing the start of the tournament with stern voice. Maybe in just an hour he will be able to go to the training field again.

______

With a loud crack in the air and the tip of a black spear flying towards the other side of the field, the joust meets his end. Not so quickly tho, because both contestands were awfully good. Natural born talents, someone might say, and the last round is the sixth. Dimitri almost falls from his horse because of his armour maybe, or the strenght that Sylvain puts in his last stroke. A roar burts out from the stands, even from Claude and Felix. The Riegan does not waste any time: he jumps over and runs towards Dimitri, holding him just in time before he falls again, this time for real; Felix however remains still, fearing Sylvain more than anything else.  
And this is because Seteth is holding towards the knight a flower crown, made of lilies and white roses, as a reward for him. Everyone knows what that means; Sylvain, if he wants, can give the crown to the most beautiful women or the one for which he has feelings for. Felix doesn't want to see that, another pathetic pantomime of a womanizer with maybe one of his few friends, or worse. He grits his theet so, bearing himself to the show Sylvain is about to put off again, earning maybe a dinner or a kiss on the cheek and nothing more, because he doesn't want anything more and Felix knows that as well as his swords. It disgusts him and doesn't do a thing to hide it.  
And then, two seconds later, the world stops. Without seeing him for real, Felix feels Sylvain walks towards him ignoring the female voices all around them. He's tired, with a veil of sweat on his forehead and a bump on his left bracer, dirt on his boots and hair all over the place. But the smile he's wearing is one of the most genuine Felix ever saw from Sylvain. His friends might be talking to him but Felix cannot hear a damn thing, he's too focused for his own good.

Until he's feeling the light weight of something on his head and a faint smell of flowers.  
"Wha-" his voice comes out with a rasp, ignoring the gasp from behind him -is that Ingrid? oh hell who cares-, feeling too well his own cheeks become hot as a furnace. He cannot think. He just stares at Sylvain, which is kissing his damn hand right now, on his knees.

From his seat Byleth cannot tell if the loud gasp from Claude and Dimitri or the sound of Felix kissing and punching the life out of Sylvain wakes up him and Linhardt, but for sure he can see Caspar grinning in victory over a sad Ashe, with a bunch of money in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so sorry for this monster  
i love medieval tradition (im actually a little too invested because of my studies) and well 3H is perfect for such a thing doesn't it  
also they very gay and i love armours  
written for my sylvain to cheer her up, im too good


End file.
